Broken Hearts Need A Little Love
by BrittanaLover87
Summary: I watch as she walks away. "Santana! Wait, please don't go!" I yell. But she keeps walking. I remember who is at fault here and i furiously walk towards him. "Artie what the fuck!" I yell. ¡WARNING CUTTING AND SUICIDE MAY TRIGGER!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its me again. I kinda had writers block and my laptop broke so i don't know where i let off on the other story. But here is one! This might be a small chapter story. But tell me what you think!

-KitKat

I watch as she walks away. "Santana! Wait, please stay!" I yell as she walks away. At that moment my heart shatters. But then i remember who is to blame here. I walk furiously towards him. "Artie what the fuck!" I yell. He turns around with horror on his face. "How could you tell Santana that i was pregnant with your child!?" I still yell at him. Artie's face went from confusion to guilt. "Brittany I-" I cut off Artie with a swift slap to the face. I storm away as hot tears stream down my face. Santana hates me now and she is on her way to New York. I kept calling her. Every single time it went to voice mail. I got in my car and sped home. I knew my family wasn't home yet. I ran to my room and entered my bathroom. I opened my medicine cabinet and pulled out a lighter, razor blade and a hair clip. I rolled up my sleeve and and opened the hair clip. I watch as the lighter comes to life after so many years. I burn the bottom of the hair clip. Once i know it is hot enough i look down at all the scars and burn marks and put the clip down on my skin. I wince but relax as soon as i get use to it. I repeat these actions until there is at least ten marks. I then grab the razor blade and i cut three deep cuts. I watch as the blood runs down my wrist. "Brittany?!" I hear someone yell for me. I quickly throw the blade and other items in the medicine cabinet. I put a towel over my cuts and run in bed. I throw the blankets over me just as theres a knock at my door. "Come in!" I yell. My older sister Meadow comes in. "Brittany I got a call from Santana. She was crying and said you were pregnant. Is that true?" Meadow ask. "Memo i'm not pregnant. Artie told her that so she would leave. He thought maybe with her gone i would go back to him. But his plan back fired." I answered. Meadow just nodded and closed the door while walking out of the room. I lifted the blankets and look at the cuts. The bleeding slowed down but i will have to wash the sheets since there is blood on them. I walk into the bathroom and wash the blood off and put band aids on. I then slide my sleeve over my arm. I call Santana one more time. This time she answers. "What do you want Brittany?" She ask with ice in her voice. Brittany winces but responds. "Santana listen I'm not pregnant. Artie lied so you would leave. He thought if you left then maybe i would get back with him. " "Brittany. I am already in New York. I'm not coming back." She says with softness and a bit of hurt laced in her voice. I am so confused. How could she get there so quickly? I look at the clock. Holy shit! Its already 8pm. "Sant-" i break down as i am saying her name. "Santana. Please come back i will be miserable without you." I plead with tears streaming down my face. I hear her sigh. "No Brittany. Maybe you should try to move on. I am trouble and you are a genius. You don't need me. I love you Brittany, forever and always." She says. I'm about to respond when the line goes dead. "I love you so much 'Tana." I whispers to the dead line. I put the phone down and sob. Sobs ripple through my body. When someone knocks at my door. They barge in without waiting for the ok. It's Quinn. I give her a confused expression. "Quinn what the hell are you doing here?" I ask. She just smiles. She walks over and give me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I heard what happened with Santana. She is just being stupid." She tells me. She smiles. "I'm sorry Britt. I only came to make sure you were ok." Quinn says while leaning down and kissing my forehead. I watch as she goes towards the door and walks out.


	2. Time passes

Weeks past, it turned into a daily thing. I call Santana, no answer. I leave a voicemail. I walk into the bathroom grab the lighter, hair clip and razor blade. I burn ten marks into me. Cut three deep cuts, watch the blood go down my wrist. Its became such a normal cycle that my little sister can tell something is up. Charlie would come in and ask whats wrong. I would tell her nothing. She is a pretty smart five year old. She looks like my older sister Meadow. She has dirty blonde hair and dark mysterious brown eyes. She has dimples that come out only when she laughs really hard. Everyday she comes in my room and just sits there and watches me. When she has to go to bed she comes up to me hugs me and say "Night Britty". I come home from school go in my room and stay in there all day. After four months my mom knew something was up. She brought me to the doctors and i was diagnosed with severe depression. Its about graduation time right now. I heard that Santana and Quinn and Rachel were coming to see us. I got so excited. Santana, the girl i am in love with and still heart broken over, is coming to Lima, Ohio. I can't wait to see her! Its time! My name is going to be called next. But i still haven't seen her. I am starting to think she isn't going to show. I then hear my name. "Brittany Pierce". I jump up and put a fake grin on my face. I then heard a familiar voice yelling. This time my grin was bigger and was real. I grab my diploma and walk to the other side of the stage. I get my picture taken and go back to where i sat. I look in the crowd and i see her. She is next to Rachel and Quinn. I look into her eyes and see regret and guilt and pride. I start sobbing. Once everything was done, i run down towards her. I wanted to just jump in her arms. But i stopped right in front of her and asked a question with my eyes. She responds by crying and whispering "I'm sorry". She then hugs me. I hug her back, i hug her so tight i thought she was gonna burst. That's when she comes along.


End file.
